


In total darkness I reach out and...

by unhookingstarswithoutpermission



Category: Troyler - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Like I'm not even English so sorry for my english, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tyler Oakley - Freeform, troye sivan - Freeform, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookingstarswithoutpermission/pseuds/unhookingstarswithoutpermission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tyler kissed Troye, and one time Troye kissed him. </p><p>1. Life is easier when you pretend to be drunk.<br/>2. "What does this mean?" "Anything you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.Night is young and we're living, hands move, moving steady.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, I'm just really really sorry. This is the first time I write in English, so please don't kill me if I did any mistakes. I'm so freaking nervous, even if it's so short... Just... enjoy (?)

Even the lights of the club can't conceal the colour of Troye's eyes, and this is doing weird things to Tyler. They've been dancing together for what it seems ages, and Troye must be very drunk for grinding on him like _that_. Tyler is just pretending to be drunk; if this is his reward, he doesn't feel guilty at all.  
When Troye melts into his arms and starts laughing in a silly way, Tyler can't help it: he leans in and kisses him. It's just a peck, and tomorrow Troye won't remember it, but it warms him up more than the alcohol ever could.  
When he breaks the kiss those big astonished eyes are on him, and Tyler whispers: "I'm not drunk."  
 _"Neither am I."_  
And Tyler leans in again.


	2. And the time is moving slower, I can feel we're getting closer, closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I feel like this is full of mistakes 'cause it's 10 pm there and I'm so sleepy... Let me know if you liked it!

They don't talk about it and they act like nothing happened, even if they smile less and hug less and the tension between them is so thick that it could be cut with a knife.  
When others start to notice, Tyler says that it's nothing and Troye smiles somberly.  
Then Tyler overhears Troye telling Zoe that what happened - she figured out everything - was a mistake, and that he's scared he'll never have his best friend back.  
And, as soon as Troye turns around the hallway's corner, he's against the wall and _someone_ 's lips are again his.  
Tyler won't ever admit he overheard them, but Troye doesn't even bother to ask. He just says, panting:  
"What does this mean?"  
"Anything you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know if you liked it, and if you'd like if I write something else (I was thinking about writing something about Phan...)


End file.
